Chance Meetings and Unfulfilled Promises
by Akari's Blood
Summary: Sasori is "conned" into getting clay for Deidara, and meets an interesting red-head in a chance meeting at the store. Oneshot.  I think  Rating for foul language.


**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT** own Naruto or any of its characters.

Note: For Deidara, I used the "hmm" that he said in every single friggin sentence in the manga of Naruto, not the "un" or "yeah" that you may see on other fanfics. So, if that bothers you or makes things hard to understand, I'm almost sorry. Almost. Another thing... Sasori-sama talks to himself in his head... well more like argues with himself, so... yeah. Also, this has **BOYxBOY**, so if you disapprove, why are you reading this? Thank you if you are going to read it. I bid thee adieu and please enjoy this humble story.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Danna? Will you <em>please<em> go get me some clay, hmm? You know I would go... but the last time I went to the shop I almost blew it up, hmm." The blonde bomber just looked at me. Not in the, will-you-pretty-please-just-for-me look, but just a normal look. Almost as if he had me wrapped around his little finger. Well, he didn't. If anyone did, it was Pein, and that's only because he's a psychotic freak that could seriously kill me and not feel bad about it.

"If I do, _Brat_, what do I get in return? Oh, that's right. Nothing. Why should I go get your stupid clay? I don't want you blowing up my house."

"But _Danna_... I _need_ new clay, hmm! I'm almost completely out! Why are you so mean, hmm?" _'Could he be any more annoying? Damnit, Sasori, don't jinx yourself!'_

"Fine. I'll buy you new clay. I can't promise that you'll get it though. It might just take a lovely trip into a dumpster somewhere." I saw his only visible blue eye widen in fear.

"You _wouldn't_! Don't you dare, Danna, hmm!"

"Don't care, Brat. I'm leaving now. Goodbye." I let the door slam shut behind me. It wasn't too cold or too hot, but then again, I'm a puppet, so temperature isn't really something I worry about. I walk down the empty street to the little shop, despising myself for actually agreeing to buy that brat his "oh-so precious" clay only so he can make it explode in a few days.

The little bell on the door jingles as I open it and step inside the shoten. I ignore the employee walking up to me asking me if I need any help and make my way to the back of the store. _'I should get him the really cheap clay... that would serve him right. But... do I really want to deal with his complaining? Never mind. It wouldn't be worth it.'_

"Looking for sculpting clay? Well, unless you want to fall apart the moment you touch it, you're looking in the wrong spot. Over here is the better quality clay.. and it's not much more expensive, either." I didn't recognize the voice of this employee. It definitely was a guy, but not the one from earlier with the purple lines on his face, and since the person talking was a guy, it automatically ruled out the blonde chick. I turned to face him slowly, taking a second to glance at the shelf he had mentioned before turning my gaze to him.

"Thank you, Mister...?"

"Gaara. No 'Mister', just Gaara. Are you sure you want clay, though? I find that sand is much more versatile..." _'He's definitely a strange one. I mean, even for Suna. Red hair and green eyes? That __**can't**__ be common here. I'm the only other red-head in the whole damn city!' _"Sir? Can I help you with something or are you satisfying yourself by staring at me?" He was smirking at me. Smirking! If he was only a few years older I would have hit him. But, he looked to be about nineteen or twenty, same age as me.

"You wish." I turned to examine the clay he had pointed out, forcing myself to not summon one of my puppets to lock him up in when he started laughing.

"Yeah... I do.." It was barely audible, but I still heard it. _'Did he really just say...? Oh, I'm gonna break him! I may be gay, sure, but come __**on**__. I should summon Crow and keep this "Gaara" kid locked up for a while...'_

I spun around to stare him right in the eyes. "What did you just say? What makes you think I'd go for someone like _you_ anyway? Gaara, was it? Shove off." I know, it was childish. But he was _asking _for it. _'Unless, of course, he's gay, too... Then I might be willing to- NO! I am not going to do a __**damn**__ thing with this annoying brat, even if he __**is**__ gay!'_

"Look, I'm sorry, sir. Really. Here, let me help you... Um, what's your name?" The curious gaze he had made his eyebrows raise, showing a tattoo on his forehead.

"Love? Why love?" I ignored his question (really, Sasori? and here I thought you weren't the "captain obvious" type...) and was referring to his tattoo.

"Because of something in the past. Now, sir, what is your name?" _'Aw, did I strike a nerve? Poor little brat sounds annoyed. Too bad I don't really care...'_

"Akasuna-no-Sasori. Why?"

"I'm Sabaku-no-Gaara. It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice was still cold, but something was different. It was his eyes. Even though his voice was sarcastic, his eyes lit up in the strangest of ways. "Staring again? Am I truly that fascinating or do you like me?"

I could feel a slight warmth creep to my face. How, I'm not quite sure. "I was _not_ staring and I do _not_ like you. Don't flatter yourself."

"Aw, why not? Flattery gets you everywhere in life, Sasori-san. It's either flattery or being a walking, talking weapon of mass destruction. Which do you think I am, Sasori-san?" He stepped closer to me, leaving little space for me to even turn to try to get away.

"Well, seeing as how you aren't trying to flatter me right now, I'd assume that you're the latter?"

"Ah, Sasori-san, hasn't anyone told you? Never assume things. You'll only make an ass out of you and me. But... you were partially correct. I _am_ a monster. However, by saying your name with a title, Sasori-san, am I not, indeed, flattering you?" His mouth was right next to mine, so that when he spoke our lips brushed together and his breath poured over my face every time he exhaled.

"The hell do you thing you're doing, brat? Get off of me. Now." _'Are you sure you want him to leave you alone, though? After all... you haven't really had contact with another person in soo long- Shut up! I do __**not**__ need this brat doing anything to me! He needs to leave right now!'_

"What does it seem like, Sasori-san? I'm kissing you." He crashed his lips into mine and pressed me back into the wall. I could feel his warm hand on my cheek, pulling me closer as his tongue danced on my lip. When I gasped, his tongue invaded me, exploring my mouth freely, as if he had been doing this with me forever.

Pushing him off of me, I glared at him and forced my voice to stay calm. "What in the world possessed you to do _that_ with someone you just fucking met? Are you stupid or something!"

"No, I'm not stupid. I like you. Is there any other cause for a man kissing another man like that? And you obviously liked it or it wouldn't have taken you that long to finally decide to push me off."

"Fair enough, brat, but don't do that again." _'In public.'_

"Fine... Wait. Did you just say don't do that _in public_? Well then, Sasori-san... I guess I'll have to just deal with your terms." The smirk on his face was completely ignored as I was mentally shooting myself for not realizing that I had actually said that _out loud_.

-years later-

"Ne, Sasori-san? What's on your mind?" I broke my gaze away from the open window showing the sunrise to the soft green eyes and crimson hair of my partner, watching the sun's gentle rays light up his face.

"Not much. Just thinking about the day we met all those years ago... and how I never bought Deidara his clay." I kissed Gaara gently, wrapping my arms around him to pull him closer to me. We pulled our lips apart slowly, and turned to watch the red sun rise over the desert plains of Suna.

* * *

><p>-I apologize if Gaara-san andor Sasori-sama was out of character, so if that made this story suck, please forgive it or if you feel like it, you can rag on it all you want (or help me make it better) by pressing this button! Thanks.

-Akari's Blood

l

l

l

\/


End file.
